


Bruises lead to Kisses

by miagirl3



Series: ColdFlash Bingo [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Barry Allen & Lisa Snart Friendship, Bisexual Barry Allen, Child Abuse, Coldflash Bingo 2019, Episode: s06e12 Like a Virgin, High School, Hurt Leonard Snart, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Leonard & Lisa Snart Sibling Feels, Leonard Snart is a Softie, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Leonard Snart, Protective Leonard Snart, Tags May Change, Young Lisa Snart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Barry is a freshman and has just moved to Central City thanks to his adoptive dad getting transferred. Barry is partnered with the ice cold Leonard Snart in science.Leonard Snart is a freshman and has lived in Central City his whole life. He’s known as a sorta loner who skips school and gets in trouble a lot. Everyone knows the rumors about him and knows better then to talk to him. So why does this guy want to talk to him so bad





	Bruises lead to Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of Coldflash Bingo 2019
> 
> Don't expect this to be updated until the even has ended. I will finish and it will updated, but only once the bingo has ended.
> 
> Also this story gets better.

“Class this is our new student Barry Allen,” the teacher said as she gestured for the student to come in.

“Um hi,” Barry said with an awkward wave.

“Tell us about yourself Barry,” the teacher asked. To which Barry responded with a pleading look. ”Do I have to?”

“I guess you can take your seat,” the teacher said defeated. “You can sit next to Leonard Snart in the back. Leonard raise your hand,” the teacher told a kid in the back who was the only.one without a partner in his seat. The kid did lock up and give a wave, but Barry guessed it was more like a mocking wave.

As Barry sat down the teacher began to explain the lesson and what they we’re learning in science today.

Len didn’t talk to Barry, didn’t really even look at him. It was more like Len pretended that Barry was an invisible wall.

The other boy intrigued Barry and he already got caught staring a few times.

He had Len in three other classes as well, English, math, and free period.

Barry tried to talk to him in all of them, but Len never responded until he finally did.

it was after school and Barry was trying to talk to him once again “Listen Red. You don’t want me for a friend okay. Just leave me alone and go on with your life,” Len told Barry.

“But why,” Barry asked him.

“Cause your not gonna survive high school if you hang out with me. Just do yourself this favor and leave me alone,” Len told him walking away from Barry.

Barry only sighed as he walked towards the parking lot and got into the passenger side of the car.

“Who were you talking to,” Iris, his sister, asked him.

“A guy in my class. Did you meet anyone yet,” Barry asked her. She was a few grades higher then he was. She was a senior, while Barry’s a freshman.

“Yep,” she said happily, popping the p, as she started to pull out.

“I meet this girl named Caitlin. She’s a little weird, but it suits her. Theirs also her friend, he’s in the same grade as you his name is Cisco.”

“Haven’t met a Cisco yet,” Barry told her.

“I’ll tell them about you. They sound like your kind of nerdy people.”

It didn’t take long before they made it to their new house. Barry went upstairs to do his homework while Iris went to open her laptop, most likely to start writing something. She really wants to be a reporter once she finishes high school.

As Barry was doing his math problems his mind kept going back to Snart. “Arg,” Barry said angrily and a little defeated.

“Looks like I’m not getting any of this done today,” Barry said as he marked and closed his book, to finish it over the weekend.


End file.
